


Love Languages

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Brother/Brother Incest, Cannibalism, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Idiots in Love, Incest, Kissing, Mild Language, Multi, Past Violence, Sex Talk, Sibling Incest, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but nothing kinky actually happens, literally it's just them gushing about each other ok, literally so much touching, remus is kinky ok, remus mentions it at the end, yes even janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you.”Eight months ago, hearing those words from Roman’s lips would have come off as sarcastic, a joke, a mere invitation to bicker. Which, to be fair, Remus loved to fight with Roman—it was, in its own way, a form of showing affection, even if they did occasionally leave each other bruised and bloodied from a few too-many-hits from a Morningstar or sword. But eight months ago, those three words had meant frustration, aggression, bordering on hatred at times. It had been a formality and nothing more.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Love Languages

“I love you.”

Eight months ago, hearing those words from Roman’s lips would have come off as sarcastic, a joke, a mere invitation to bicker. Which, to be fair, Remus loved to fight with Roman—it was, in its own way, a form of showing affection, even if they did occasionally leave each other bruised and bloodied from a few too-many-hits from a Morningstar or sword. But eight months ago, those three words had meant frustration, aggression, bordering on hatred at times. It had been a formality and nothing more.

Now, Remus turns to his brother with a mix of amusement and fondness, sticking his tongue out as he braids Virgil’s hair, who sits on the floor in front of him. “You better,” he says, “considering I’m a catch.”

“I’d say so,” Roman doesn’t miss a beat, leaning forward and leaning against the other’s back, narrowly dodging a swat to his face. “You’re gorgeous, funny, smart, great with a pen—”

“And in bed,” comes the automatic reply, Remus grinning when Virgil snorts, hand covering his mouth to muffle the sound. Then, after a short pause, he says, tilting his head, “Is there a reason you’re flattering me or are you just being mushy-gushy?”

Roman makes a noise in the back of his throat, a touch indignant, “Am I not supposed to compliment my boyfriend from time to time?”

“Try complimenting on stuff I don’t already know about myself, and yeah, sure, do whatever you want.”

Roman hesitates, mouth slightly open and hands hovering over Remus’ hips. Then, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, he says, “You are awfully considerate of others, even if you are prone to aggressive and impulsive tendencies.”

Remus’ hands falter, Roman feeling the other tense slightly underneath him.

Roman takes this as his cue to continue.

“You check up on us even when you’re not sure how to help, you make an effort to adapt to our discomfort when you take your creations too far, you leave us letters of endearment at the most random at times that sometimes make me so weak at the knees I can barely _stand_ , you literally _punched Janus in the face_ despite him being your best friend because he made me _cry on camera_ —”

“Ro, holy _shit_ ,” Remus half-laughs, half-gasps, a red tint dusting over his cheeks and his hands fumbling furiously with Virgil’s hair. Virgil, too, seems surprised by the sudden outburst of compliments, looking up with a smirk on his lips.

“Damn, Princey,” he mutters, leaning back against Remus’ legs and effectively putting his braiding to a pause, “marry the man, why don’t you.”

“Only if I can also have your hand in marriage,” Roman says, smile spreading across his lips and an energetic spark in his eyes. He nuzzles against Remus’ neck, smile only widening when he hears the other let out a very-inhuman, very-pleased sound. He places a kiss to his pulse point, lowering his voice as he says, “There’s a lot to love about you, Duke. And I love you for everything you have.”

“He’s right and he should say it,” Virgil places his hand on Remus’ ankle, rubbing soothing circles into the skin there with the pad of his thumb. “I’m not a waxing poet like Roman, but, uh—yeah. There’s a lot of reasons to love you, Rem.”

The blush on Remus’ face deepens, spreading to his ears. For a moment, his boyfriends wonder if they’ve broken the poor man, watching as the startled look on his face slowly melts into thoughtfulness.

Then, grin plastered on his face, he says, “Well! I’m both hot _and_ horny now!”

Roman sputters while Virgil busts out laughing, leaning up to kiss the other on the cheek. The anxious side is almost allowed to sit back down and reclaim his spot until Remus grabs him and pulls the taller side up into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and nuzzling against his cheek.

Virgil chuckles, pushing himself back slightly, “Okay, _okay_ , jeez—”

“I love you guys, too!”

Roman and Virgil’s expression soften.

“…So, does this mean I can chain you up and eat you now?”

Roman’s fondness immediately vanishes, replaced with a mix of disgust and annoyance, “Oh, ew, _no_ —”

“Sure.”

Roman whips his head around to look at Virgil, eyes wide. “ _What_?”

Virgil shrugs, a devious look in his eyes as he stares the other down. “Why not? It’s not like we can die.”

“…You…you _cannot_ be serious—”

“Oh, _hell_ yes! I’m gonna eat an emo!”

“Remus, _no_ , oh my _Zeus_ —I regret starting this conversation…” 


End file.
